Shadow of the Black Hole Army
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: The Black Hole Army's been busy fighting the forces of Chaos in space for quite some time. However, it is not only time for this war to end, but also for Sturm to head back to a world that he visited to keep his end of a deal that he made in the past. The true identity of Phineas' father will also be revealed. This story is a Advance Wars/Phineas and Ferb/Warhammer 40k crossover.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own Advance Wars, Warhammer 40K or PnF. They are owned by their respective owners. This is just a crossover. Enjoy.)

* * *

"All personnel, return to positions and standby while we prepare the BHS-5000 KIRIZAWA satellite for launch. All personnel are back in position. Green light for satellite launch. Ignition will commence in fifteen seconds." A Black Hole soldier said over on the intercom of the main Black Hole base on-planet, which is hidden in the wilderness of a large region simply known as the Tri-State Area. "Ignition." There was silence for only five seconds before a large satellite was shot out of a massive cannon that was apparently part of the base. "Liftoff. We have Liftoff. The BHS-5000 KIRIZAWA has successfully been launched into planetary orbit."

The Black Hole soldier that had announced over the base intercom stood in front of the monitors and buttons that made up the control room of the base's satellite launch facility. Another soldier, this one a Black Hole Commando, walked up to him and said, "Good job there, Walther. We'll need you to handle the responsibilities of this room once Supreme Leader Sturm gets here."

"When will Sturm arrive, Warrant Officer Deathphase?"

"He should arrive within the next two hours."

Meanwhile, in a command center near a war zone close to the border of the Andromeda galaxy. . .

"Sir, our Intel has clarified that the forces of Chaos are attacking these three star systems along the outer rim of the Milky Way Galaxy. So far, the systems attacked can hold, but the situation could go either way, Lord Sturm." A Black Hole soldier reported to Sturm.

"I can see that right now. Question: Are there any other commanders in this place?" Sturm said to the soldier.

"Yes sir, there is one Major Mosin and one Captain Nagant in the command center right now."

"Good. I request Major Mosin's presence, soldier."

"Understood."

The Black Hole soldier was gone for only ten minutes before he returned with a commander in his mid-thirties. He was wearing the uniform of an Imperial Japanese Army captain, complete with sword.

"You requested me, Lord Sturm?" The Black Hole Commander said.

"Yes, Major Mosin. Can you handle being in charge of this command center for the next ten years? I have something to do in the Eternox System over in the Nichaiso Galaxy."

"Yes sir. I shall coordinate our troops within the Andromeda without fail. Is there a reason why you requested me?"

"Yes and here's that reason: All of the guys who are higher ranking than you are either too busy commanding the soldiers on the front lines or dead. The Forces of Chaos are trying to break through our defenses so that they can strike at the Black Hole Homeworld. Naturally we are trying to do the same to them, but currently Black Hole and Chaos are like saber-toothed tigers preparing to go at each other's throats. Another problem that both Black Hole and Chaos face is that we are currently spread too thin and have too few commanders to guard each and every world that we control."

"Understood."

"As you know, Major Mosin, failure is not an option unless they strike with overwhelming force, such as that if one tries to delay it, he will have caused the same situation as if he had done absolutely nothing."

Sturm then left for the teleporter nexus of the command center, where he found a teleporter that was not set yet.

"Can we set the receiving node for this teleporter to be in the Eternox System?"

"Yes sir. We shall do so right away."

Sturm only waited for five minutes before the teleporter came online.

"Destination is Tri-Jungle Base, Aquarius V, Eternox System, and Nichaiso Galaxy. Correct?" the teleporter asked.

"Yes."

Sturm stepped into the teleporter and as he was teleported, the machine said, "Teleporting to Tri-Jungle Base, Aquarius V right now."

Back at the Tri-Jungle Base. . .

At the door to the base's main control room, two Black Hole commandos were standing around and keeping watch over the area when Sturm arrived.

"Lord Sturm, you have arrived." One of the commandos said to Sturm.

"Yes I have, 1st Lieutenant Darkstalker. Is Hawke in charge of this base?"

"Yes, Lord Sturm. One Colonel Hawke is currently commanding the troops in this base. 2nd Lieutenant Chaos Blade is ready to serve."

Sturm entered the control room of the base and was greeted by another commando, this one being Sgt. Evilos.

"Lord Sturm, you have arrived." A man with white hair said.

"Yes, Hawke. Are preparations complete for Operation Black Phoenix?" Sturm said.

"Yes, my lord. As we speak right now, local time is 04:35, and Commander Flak is on-board the BHS-5000 KIRIZAWA satellite, handling duties up there."

"Good. We'll test the satellite's laser, the Memory Reinitializer very soon. Contact Flak and tell him to focus and then fire the Memory Reinitializer at the test target."

"Understood."

On-board the BHS-5000 KIRIZAWA . . .

"Commander Flak, we're getting a call from our base on the ground." A Black Hole soldier said.

"Patch it through, Socom." Flak said to the soldier.

"This is Colonel Hawke hailing Commander Flak, do you hear me?" the transmission said.

"Affirmative. This is Commander Flak of the Black Hole army. Today is that day this planet's inhabitants call Labor Day. Orders, Hawke?"

"You are to fire the Memory Reinitializer, the satellite's laser weapon, at the test target."

"Understood."

Flak turned on the Memory Reinitializer and the satellite's computer asked, "Please confirm target."

"Target is one Australian Koala. Target name: Black Hole Animal Sergeant Kol'theas."

"Locked onto target. Memory Reinitializer energy at 100% right now. Firing."

The Memory Reinitializer, a laser weapon connected to the BHS-5000 KIRIZAWA satellite that can enable all memories of a person, even if false memories are installed, fired. When it fired, a bright purple laser shot out towards the planet.

Meanwhile on the planet, in the dense forests of one of the continents, a koala was looking at the sky, careful to avoid looking directly at the morning sun. It saw a bright purple laser heading straight for the creature. It frantically moved through the trees trying to avoid the laser, but it would not lose its target. The koala stops trying to run from the laser and gives up, allowing the laser to hit it. When it did, the koala's memories were all enabled, which allowed the koala to remember that it is a Black Hole sleeper agent.

Back at the Tri-Jungle base, Sturm transmits to the satellite, "Test of weapon successful, Flak?"

"Yes, my lord. It will take one hour for the Memory Reinitializer to recharge its single shot. We should fortify our ground-side base in the meantime and before we zap our last target."

"You are correct, Flak. Well, this success means that we can now commence Operation Black Phoenix."

For about fifty-five minutes the Black Hole soldiers on the planet were busy fortifying their base while the Memory Reinitializer recharged. At minute fifty-six, the Tri-Jungle Base was fortified to the extent that a frontal assault and any air attacks would fail.

"Flak, is anything going on right now?"

"No, there is nothing weird happening on the satellite right now. I must warn you, it would probably be a good idea to station a few soldiers inside the satellite launch facility's control room in case an enemy spy gets through."

"I guess I'll station three soldiers in there. One of them will lock the controls so that the enemy can't stop the launch while the other two hold back any hostiles."

"Alright, three minutes of charging left and the satellite is in position to fire. Flak out."


	2. Chapter 2

While the forces of Black Hole are preparing for an eventual attack, their targets are just beginning their morning with an alarm clock going off. One of their targets, a boy with orange hair, awoke immediately to the alarm, got up, walked to the alarm clock, and turned it off. The time read 05:34. The other target, another boy, this one having green hair, yawned as he woke up. They both got dressed and got ready for the day.

On-board the BHS-5000 KIRIZAWA satellite, Flak was notified by the computer that the Memory Reinitializer was ready to fire again. The time read 05:35.

The satellite computer asked, "Please confirm target."

Flak then said, "Target is one Phineas Flynn."

"Locked onto target. Firing."

The Memory Reinitializer fired. Once more, a purple laser shot toward the planet. The laser analyzed and avoided colliding with things as necessary to ensure that it would hit its target. Phineas saw the laser coming from the open window, but the laser hit him before he could do anything. He dropped to the floor, knocked unconscious by the laser. Less than three minutes later, he got up and with fast speed and creativity created a small radio before dashing off.

Meanwhile, on the satellite, Flak saw the situation and transmitted back to base, "This is Flak. First target's memories have been reinitialized. Waiting for the laser to recharge."

Sturm transmitted back, "Good job, Flak. I'm sending a squadron to pick up Black Hole No. 792, real name: Phineas, last name: 'CLASSIFIED: TOP SECRET.' We're still fortifying here on the ground, but you should be able to reinitialize Black Hole No. 793's memories before we are detected."

"Understood. Flak out."

It took about ten minutes of running, but Phineas had put about ten miles between his home and his current position in the forests near the town. He pulled out his radio and transmitted, "This is Black Hole No. 792. Awaiting extraction back to base."

A voice on the other end confirmed that Black Hole was coming. "Understood, No. 792, Hunter Squadron is on their way. Black Hole HQ out."

Back at the Tri-Jungle Base, Sturm said to Hawke, "No doubt the spy organization of this area the inhabitants call the OWCA (Organization Without a Cool Acronym) is going to investigate and they will inevitably attack our position. However, they don't realize that our soldiers are on full alert right now. What's the status of No. 792?"

"Right now he's taken cover in the forest near a town that the planet's inhabitants call Dan-ville. As far as I know for now, Hunter Squadron has been dispatched to extract him." Hawke said to Sturm.

"Good. That is all I need to hear. Right now it is only 05:50, and OWCA agents are on the prowl according to our Intel."

"Lord Sturm, I have a message for you." Black Hole Commando Sgt. Evilos said.

"What's the message?"

"Hunter Squadron has successfully extracted No. 792 and are on their way back to base."

"Wow, No. 792 was probably close to our base before he radioed us."

"Yep, and not only that, but he had managed to get some distance between him and Dan-ville before hailing us. I tell you, No. 792 is smart."

"Yes he is, Commando 3-4. You are now to return to your position."

"Understood."

On-board the BHS-5000 KIRIZAWA satellite, Flak was once again waiting for the Memory Reinitializer to recharge its shot. Socom suddenly said to him, "Sir, if you were the one in charge on the ground and we didn't have to go through this op, what would your orders be?"

"Simple: Blow crap up, kill the enemy, and take over the world one region at a time." Flak said to Socom.

The two chatted until it was 06:33, at which Socom cut the conversation. A transmission from the ground asked, "Status, Flak?"

"Memory Reinitializer has about two minutes left. Have you been detected, Lord Sturm?"

"No. However, it seems that the OWCA isn't the only group trying to find us. Their enemies we don't know their name, but they seem to have settled their differences to try to find us. I'll contact you once we are detected." Sturm transmitted.

"Understood, Flak out."

The time read 06:35 and the satellite computer asked, "Please confirm target."

"Target is one Ferb Fletcher."

"Locked onto target. Firing."

A bright purple laser shot out of the satellite and went straight for the planet, once again dodging and analyzing to avoid collision with anything before it reached its target. Ferb saw the laser coming for him, and unlike Phineas, tried to outrun it as he was outside instead of in a building. It took only five seconds for it to catch up and hit him, and when it did, he fell unconscious for only half a minute before getting up and taking off.

Back on the satellite, Flak transmitted, "Second and final target's memories have been reinitialized."

Sturm transmitted, "Once again I'm dispatching a squadron to extract Black Hole No. 793, real name: Ferb, last name: 'CLASSIFIED: TOP SECRET.' We're almost done fortifying here on the ground. You and the other soldiers on the BHS-5000 KIRIZAWA should teleport back to the Zolon system in the Nichaiso Galaxy."

"Understood, Flak out."

Flak then said, "Everyone, we're heading to the Zolon system via teleporter. We'll teleport down to our surface base, and then we use the teleporter nexus there to get to our destination. The reason why is because the satellite's teleporter can't send or receive from as far away as a ground-side teleporter."

"Understood, Lord Flak." All of the Black Hole soldiers on the satellite said.

The soldiers and Flak teleported down to the ground-side base and used the teleporter nexus there to reach their destination. Meanwhile, in a base underneath the ground of the Tri-State Area, a Platypus wearing a fedora walked up to a computer monitor and saw his commanding officer on it. The time read 06:37 in the lower right corner of the monitor.

"Good morning, Agent P." the commanding officer said to the Platypus.

"Good morning, Major Monogram." The Platypus responded.

"According to our recently-discovered information from our former enemy Doctor Heinz Doof., your owners were hit by some sort of laser. Now that's typical since your owners could make stuff that would take years to invent in real life in a fraction of the time. Now what is NOT typical is that this laser came from a satellite that has been orbiting our planet for a few hours now. The Intel states that an organization called the 'Black Hole Army' is responsible for this satellite.

"Have we found Black Hole's main base?" Agent P asked.

"This is just in, but we currently know where the main Black Hole base on our world is. Unfortunately, it's very close to Dan-ville and it has a satellite launching facility. From what the Intel says, Phineas and Ferb will be loaded into a satellite and then that satellite will be launched into planetary orbit. Black Hole probably intends to nuke our world into oblivion with the satellite that they're preparing."

"I guess you want me to infiltrate the facility and stop the satellite launch."

"Correct. Now get going. The fate of the world now depends on you."

Agent P then left the underground base via an elaborate tunnel network that allowed him to get close to the base. Meanwhile at the Black Hole base's satellite launching facility, Sturm was standing in front of a satellite that was being prepared. This new satellite: the BHS-5002 KIRIZAWA-Heavy Variant.

"I can trust that No. 792 and No. 793 are on-board the satellite, Walther?" Sturm asked.

"Yes, my lord. They are on-board and we are ready. Right now, T minus 20 minutes until satellite launch." Walther said to Sturm.

"We have been detected. All non-combat personnel have been sent to some of our secret bases on-planet to return to our space fleet. Shall we commence, Walther?"

"Yes sir. Commencing countdown."

An electronic female voice announced throughout the base, "Twenty minutes before satellite launch. I repeat, twenty minutes before satellite launch."

"Good. I'm leaving for the space fleet now."

* * *

Invention Name: Memory Reinitializer

Creator: Sturm

Weapon Type: Laser

Effect: Re-initializes the target's memories. The re-initialization does not physically harm the target.

Vehicle Usage compatible with: Satellite

* * *

Name: Deathphase

Rank: Warrant Officer, Commando

Affiliation: Black Hole

Age: ~30

Personality: Gruff and Professional.

BIOS: The leader of Black Hole's third Commando Team, Deathphase is highly professional and tactical in his thinking. Serving directly underneath Sturm, he has completed countless missions for Black Hole. Friends with a regular Black Hole soldier named Walther.

Mission Success rate: 100%


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the OWCA field camp near the Tri-Jungle Base. . .

Major Monogram was waiting while a few nameless OWCA soldiers were busy moving a few boxes around. While it was not easy to do so, he had to wait for the Fireside Girls to arrive before the attack on the Tri-Jungle base could begin. From Intel provided by Doctor Doofenshmirtz, a frontal assault would end only in failure and aerial insertions were impossible due to numerous anti-air emplacements behind the outer walls. Very suddenly he received a call from Doofenshmirtz.

"This is Major Monogram. You have any new info, Doof?"

"Yes. They've started the countdown already. Currently it is T minus 20 minutes until launch." a voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Okay then. Major Monogram out."

Major Monogram hung up and turned off the cellphone. He then saw seven Fireside Girls line up in front of him single file. He immediately recognized the one in front.

"Hello, Isabella." He said to the girl.

"Hello, Mr. Monogram." Isabella said to the OWCA commander.

"Right, for this operation, code named: 'Operation Power Surge,' your Fireside Girl troop, whatever the number was again, is now under my command. You along with one of our agents will need to sneak into the base's satellite launching facility and stop a satellite launch. Expect resistance once you get past the initial defenses, and I don't think Black Hole soldiers pay attention to cuteness, so you are going to need weaponry so you girls can defend yourselves when you inevitably get discovered."

Major Monogram handed Isabella and the other Fireside Girls a copy of their orders and expected resistance. Isabella noticed that amongst the expected resistances was 'Black Hole Commando Teams.'

"Sir, what should we do if we encounter a Black Hole Commando Team?"

"If you encounter one, get away from them and then find a way to escape. Black Hole Commandos always work in a team of no less than four soldiers, and they are extremely dangerous. They are quite capable of killing, but Commandos have more ways to do it and even more methods for capturing enemy soldiers than standard Black Hole troops. Other than Commandos, you girls also need to be alert for Black Hole soldiers known as the Meggido Infernatus."

"What are the Meggido Infernatus?"

"The Meggido Infernatus are Black Hole troops that employ flamethrowers against their enemies. Unlike the Commandos, the Meggido Infernatus do not take prisoners and will kill on sight. Be sure to avoid them at any cost, even if it means taking a detour. Both them and Commandos also make use of tough body armor that can resist small-arms fire, so stay alert."

The Fireside Girls then disappeared to get equipment to prepare for the mission.

* * *

Name: Darkstalker

Rank: 1st lieutenant, Commando

Affiliation: Black Hole

Age: ~20

Personality: Cheerful and Professional

BIOS: A professional yet cheerful soldier of Black Hole, Darkstalker is good with people and is the communications officer of Commando Team 3 as a result. Serving directly underneath Sturm, he has completed countless missions.

Mission Success rate: 100%

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review if you didn't do so already.**


	4. Chapter 4

Black Hole soldiers had patrolled the outer walls of the base since no enemies had come yet, but they were on alert, checking for any structural weaknesses when the first shots were fired. An OWCA agent had got too close to the walls of the base and a squad of soldiers shot him. Now all hell had broken loose as tanks, helicopters, and infantry tried to break through Black Hole's defenses. The time was 17 minutes until launch.

* * *

Irving ran up to the outer wall so that he could at least try to find a structural weakness to exploit and blast open. After about ten seconds of frantic searching and dodging gunfire, he found it, attached his explosives to it, and then ran away from it, detonating the bombs when got far enough away. The blast opened a small hole in the outer defenses that OWCA artillery made larger with rocket strikes and bombardments. He found another weakness on another part of the wall a bit further from where he made the first hole, but before he could get away from his explosives, he was hit by a Black Hole Rocket-Propelled-Grenade and was reduced to a pile of ashes. The subsequent explosion made another hole in the outer wall, but it was far from the main attack force and thus proved perfect for Isabella and the other Fireside Girls to utilize to get into the base. The inner courtyards of the base turned out to be a nightmare for them to get through without being detected since mobile Anti-Airs frequently rolled around, checking and occasionally double-checking for intruders.

Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus had already begun his infiltration of the base via its sewer system. According to Doofenshmirtz's Intel, the base sewers led directly into the main complex and bypassed the outer walls and the inner courtyard, both of which were heavily defended. It took Perry only about a minute to get past the traps set by the base designers and as soon as he checked the time, it was only 16 minutes until launch. Once he exited the sewers, he went into the air vents and began crawling through them. Eventually he got to an air vent piece that was flimsy and it gave way, causing him to land into a small room.

The room had about three doors that served as exits, but it had a small table in the center of the room. At the table, four Black Hole Commandos sat in sturdy military-grade chairs and they were playing a card game, yet they were silent.

One of the Commandos broke that silence suddenly when he played a card and said, "4 of spades."

Another Commando played a card and said, "Jack Attack! Heart suit!"

A third Commando played a card and he said, "Have a nice day."

The fourth Commando pulled a card from the deck on the table and then played it, immediately saying, "That's the badger."

The second Commando then said, "B.S." but the fourth commando looked closely at the card that he had played and said, "False Accusation." as he gave a card to the second Commando. His response was, "Thank you, dealer."

The first Commando then played a card and said, "All hail the King."

The other Commandos said in unison to that, "All hail the King."

The second Commando then played a card and the first Commando played another card, this time saying, "All hail the chair lady."

The other Commandos said in unison as usual, "All hail the chair lady."

The fourth Commando played a card and said, "Last card."

The third Commando saw Perry, but didn't say anything as he played another card. The second Commando played a card and said, "Jack Attack! Diamond suit!"

The first Commando played a card and the third Commando played a card immediately afterwards. Perry then recognized that the game the Commandos were playing wasn't _Uno_. It was that card game that Ferb sometimes played during the school year that he never explained the rules to.

The second Commando played a card and then the fourth Commando played his last card and said, "Mao!"

_Mao_! That was the name of Ferb's little card game. He had been playing _Mao_ after school without his father, Phineas, Isabella, or anyone else knowing!

The third Commando finally spoke up and said, "_Mao is out of session._ We have an intruder in here."

The other Commandos looked around and they saw Perry. "Agreed. Let's take him down and continue our game later!" the first Commando said.

The second Commando said, "Aye." and so did the third and fourth Commandos. With that, Perry immediately sprinted out of the room while being chased by a squadron of Black Hole Commandos.

* * *

Name: Chaos Blade

Rank: 2nd lieutenant, Commando

Affiliation: Black Hole

Age: ~30

Personality: Professional

BIOS: a soldier at heart, he is the sniper of Black Hole's third Commando Team. Serving directly underneath Sturm, he has completed countless missions for Black Hole. Friends with a Black Hole soldier named Socom, who is also highly professional and acts as the sniper for his squadron.

Mission Success rate: 100%


	5. Chapter 5

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" a female computerized voice announced on the PA system of the base.

Isabella and the other Fireside Girls were only outside of the base's main complex when they heard klaxons blaring and the tell-tale, "Intruder alert!" from the base's PA that told them that either they or the OWCA agent that they were supposed to support had been discovered. Acting quickly, they darted into the building after checking to see if there were any soldiers in the hallway. The door closed behind them as the girls climbed a staircase and opened another door to see themselves on a balcony. Once the door closed behind them again, Isabella saw a Platypus wearing a Fedora run away from a squadron of four Black Hole Commandos.

"Damn, that Platypus is fast! However, we aren't gonna lose him!" the lead Commando said.

"Hoo-rah!" the other Commandos said.

The Fireside Girls saw the Platypus run through a doorway while two Commandos followed it while one Commando went through another door and the other followed his partner.

"Fourteen minutes until satellite launch." the PA announced.

Immediately the Fireside Girls moved through a few rooms that were thankfully empty before they found themselves at the walkway between the building that they had just gone through and the next building of the complex. Normal Black Hole soldiers patrolled the area for intruders, but the girls were to avoid detection by hiding behind things and moving to the next closest piece of cover before they were in the next building. It was known as building two according to the map of the complex that they had studied. Moving quickly and stealthily through the ventilation system this time, they managed to get to the room before the next walkway without any trouble. However, sneaking through the vents had taken about five minutes and now they had to sneak past a reconnaissance unit patrolling the area in order to reach the satellite launching facility. From listening in to the conversations between several patrolling Black Hole foot soldiers, the air vents were only opened because they had sprayed for rats earlier and someone forgot to close the hatches leading into them.

"Eight minutes until satellite launch." the PA announced.

The Fireside Girls manage to sneak past the reconnaissance unit and now found themselves inside of the satellite launch facility. Judging by the Black Hole radio chatter they intercepted, the OWCA had managed to break through the outer defensive wall and were caught up in a massive battle in the inner courtyards. They ran through a small passageway as the PA announced, "Seven minutes until satellite launch." Once they were out of the passage, they realized that they had just entered one of five satellite preparing chambers. Meggido Infernatus teams were patrolling the area for intruders and were noticeably smarter than ordinary Black Hole soldiers as they checked every square inch of the chamber, but the Fireside Girls were able to sneak past them and get into the second chamber before the Fedora-wearing Platypus from earlier encountered them.

"Name's Agent P. I managed to shake those Commandos off, but I don't know for how long, so we're going to have to move quickly." the Platypus said.

"Where would the control room be?"Gretchen asked.

"I think it's right next to the satellite launch chamber. Unfortunately it seems the soldiers in charge of preparing the satellite have gone through with final preparations. The satellite isn't in any of the preparation chambers now."

"Five minutes until satellite launch." the PA announced.

They went through the third preparation chamber before they were discovered in the fourth satellite preparation room. The four Commandos that had chased Agent P earlier had now found the girls and the Platypus that they had been chasing. The lead Commando said to the others, "There's our target. He's hiding with those female intruders."

The other Commandos with him then shouted, "LET'S GET THEM!"

Abandoning stealth since they had been discovered, Isabella, Agent P, and the Fireside Girls ran out of the satellite preparation chamber with several Black Hole Commandos chasing them.

* * *

Name: Evilos

Rank: Sergeant, Commando

Affiliation: Black Hole

Personality: Loyal, Tough, Professional

BIOS: The explosives specialist of Black Hole Commando Team 3, he is a loyal trooper who likes explosions. Serving directly underneath Sturm, he has completed countless missions.

Mission Success rate: 100%

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Three minutes until satellite launch." the PA announced.

The Black Hole troops in the base continued to fight as if they had nothing to lose. This unnerved the OWCA soldiers since they had never before faced such ferocious opponents. However, they pressed on with the offensive, even though they had sustained heavy casualties during the battle while Black Hole casualties were light and more often caused by friendly fire. Major Monogram then authorized a bombing run that smashed a hole in the second defensive line that Black Hole had set up. All hell broke loose afterwards as OWCA soldiers pressed on to the main base complex.

"Two minutes until satellite launch." the PA announced.

Isabella and the other Fireside Girls were now pressing in on Black Hole soldiers in a gauntlet of rooms that was the only opposition between them and the satellite launch facility control room. Agent P stayed behind in the last satellite preparation chamber to hold off increasing numbers of Black Hole soldiers. The Meggido Infernatus had left to fight the OWCA, so normal troopers bore down on the agent. Suddenly one of them gets behind Agent P and manages to disarm him, but the Platypus gets away from the soldiers and is able to stall them again in the first room of the gauntlet.

"Sixty seconds until satellite launch."

There were now only two rooms left to clear until the control room. Isabella and the other Fireside Girls hoped that they weren't too late as they continued to press on despite that they had to fight an entire squadron of Meggido Infernatus in this room. The second to last room had normal soldiers in it, so it was cleared relatively quickly with all opposition knocked out or tranquilized. The girls were given tranquilizer weapons since Monogram knew that they weren't soldiers and couldn't bear the thought of killing. The last room was another confrontation with the Meggido Infernatus, so the Fireside Girls went for head-shots and put the soldiers to sleep.

Thirty seconds until satellite launch."

Charging down the hallway, they didn't find any opposition. However, the door was locked, so Isabella placed a kicker charge on it and had everyone brace themselves. The charge exploded and forced the door open. When it did, two Black Hole soldiers stationed in the room immediately threw flashbangs while a third ran for the button that would lock the satellite controls. As the flashbangs exploded, the Fireside Girls closed their eyes and quickly fired. The two soldiers in front fell asleep, but the last one wasn't hit. Isabella finally got a bead on the soldier and fired, but as the soldier was tranquilized, his hand stretched forward and pressed the button.

The monitor turned red as the words, "SATELLITE CONTROLS LOCKED." appeared on it.

"THIS IS ISABELLA GARCIA-SHAPIRO TO HQ! I REPEAT, THIS IS ISABELLA GARCIA-SHAPIRO TO HQ! BLACK HOLE HAS LOCKED THE SATELLITE CONTROLS! WE'VE LOST!" She shouted over the radio.

"This is HQ. Pull out of there! Hundreds of Black Hole troops are heading directly for you!" HQ transmitted back.

The Fireside Girls tearfully obeyed the orders as Agent P also escaped the base. "Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Ignition." the PA announced. Then it spoke up again as the satellite launching cannon fired, "Liftoff. We have Liftoff."

As the Black Hole soldiers retreated from their base, their space fleet began to bombard the Tri-Jungle Base with heavy ordinance, forcing OWCA soldiers to retreat as well as the orbital rounds began destroying the entire compound to erase all traces of Black Hole being here. In three short minutes, the OWCA had managed to get all personnel out of the base before it was obliterated.

Major Monogram transmitted to everyone, "All personnel, fall back to Dan-ville. This is not over yet!"

As the OWCA forces fell back, Isabella and the other Fireside Girls wandered around the forest, searching for any omens or signs that doomed Operation Power Surge to failure. Finding none, they realize that their enemy had fought like they had nothing to lose and were virtually unpredictable. Suddenly, Isabella heard something and said, "Get ready!"

As if she wasn't bluffing, four Black Hole Commandos emerged from the shrubbery and quickly disarmed and captured her and the other Fireside Girls.

"This is Warrant Officer Deathphase, Lord Sturm. We have captured enemy combatants and are ready to return to you." One of the Commandos transmitted.

"Excellent, Commando 3-1. Who are the captured soldiers?" Sturm transmitted back.

"These are apparently that stealth unit the OWCA called the Fireside Girls."

"Excellent. I guess their training wasn't in vain. Return to me and once we get back to Black Hole-controlled territory, I shall reinitialize their memories."

"Understood."

Meanwhile, in the launched satellite, Phineas and Ferb, now wearing Black Hole uniforms, used the teleporter on-board to teleport. It sent them into the Flagship of Black Hole's space fleet. Specifically they had been warped onto the bridge. Phineas saw one of the buttons blinking and pushed it.

"Beginning recorded message, Sturm 1-5-3-Delta-7-Sigma-4-8-2-Omega-6-Gamma-9." the ship's computer said in a female voice.

Suddenly Sturm appeared on the main screen and said, "Phineas, this message contains the coordinates to the Homeworld of Chaos itself. Should you falter, everything that you hold dear will cease to exist. You must succeed and destroy the leaders of Chaos to ensure the protection of the Omniverse and all life that would uphold it. I have been keeping this a secret from you for all these years, but I, Sturm, the Supreme Leader of Black Hole, I am your father. I have been keeping distant from you in order to protect you as best as I could."

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! The truth about Phineas' father has been revealed! Read and review, fellow peoples.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

At one of several Black Hole secret bases on Aquarius V. . .

"Lord Sturm, we are all on-board one of our various space transports. What are your orders?" Deathphase transmitted to Sturm.

"Secure yourselves and get ready for a slip-space warp. We will warp back to our homeworld once the transports return to the cargo ships of the fleet. These BHA-673 "Spectre" drop-ships are meant for transporting large amounts of either soldiers or heavy weaponry from our space fleets to a planet's surface and vice-versa. Their shields aren't rated for slip-space, but the larger ships are." Sturm transmitted.

"Alright, proceeding to secure hostages first. We can't let them run loose."

Ten minutes later. . .

Perry the Platypus was once again inside his underground base and looking at Major Monogram's face.

"I can guess something has happened to the Fireside Girls." Perry said to the Major.

"Yep. Black Hole has captured them and they are getting ready to leave our world. This time I am personally heading into the field to lead this mission. Perry, you will be with me and together we will rescue the captured Fireside Girls from Black Hole's forces. Our mission is simple: We will sneak aboard one of their transports and secure the girls after reaching them. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

The monitor flickered off as Perry left and headed to a set of coordinates that led to the secret base near the ruins of Black Hole's Tri-Jungle Base.

"Warning, transport launch in thirty seconds." the secret base's PA announced.

Perry immediately rushed through a small part of the base and found a spare transport ready for takeoff and got on-board before contacting Monogram.

"Major, you still around?" the agent transmitted.

"Yep. It seems that we are too late." Monogram transmitted back.

"No, there's still a transport here. I'm already on-board it and it's set to head to the Black Hole Army's space fleet."

"Alright, heading to the transport. Major Monogram out."

"Liftoff, we have liftoff." the PA announced.

As the OWCA Major got on-board Perry's transport, it automatically closed the air-locks and began counting down at sixty seconds until it launched.

"Warning, final transport launch in sixty seconds. Base self-destruct sequence initiated."

Perry checked and double-checked all systems before he and the Major secured themselves into the pilot seats situated in the transport's cockpit.

"Launch in ten seconds."

A full ten seconds passed before the transport took off for the Black Hole space fleet orbiting the planet. As it did so, the transport's computer said, "Leaving atmosphere of Aquarius V. Destination: Black Hole 2nd fleet 'Solace' Cargo Ship No. 3-9-7-2-Delta-6-4-8-5-Sigma-32-91-6-5-8-26-7-Omega -Niner."

"_Aquarius V?! Our world is called Earth for Pete's sake!_" Both OWCA agents thought to themselves. Before long the transport secured itself inside of a cargo ship.

"All BHA-673 'Spectre' transports are back. Fifteen seconds before proceeding to slip-space warp to Orxionis, Zolon System." the cargo ship's PA announced.

"_Damn it! This is going to be much more complicated than it should be!_" Major Monogram thought to himself.


End file.
